Vihan
by pir84lyf
Summary: New school: ok, cool. Dad's alive: great. Girl staring at him like he needs to be examined: not a good thing. Old friends friends from the future, grandpa's alive and one trip to new namek. what's the worst that could go wrong. *story name soon*
1. Chapter 1

**Vihan: A Gohan and Videl Story**

So befreo we begin let me lay down a few things here. If you know my stories, I like 3rd person POV, sometimes dropping into the first. I try to stay true to how the characters are but I like to mess with them. I think it's a challenge to see if I can mold them into something new while keeping traditions. I have taken ideas from other fanfics to help me out. Not full blown stories just bits and pieces like bring a deceased loved one or two back and maybe, just maybe strengthening the main character a bit. Yes, there is a field trip: New Namek. Yes, Future Trunks will be called Mirai to avoid utter confusion. His story will be a sad one. Gohan has kept up with his training, nearly ready to bust into ssj3. Guko has been back alive for a year. His training has allowed him to reach ssj3 but Gohan will be stronger when he reaches it (thank Piccolo for body-ki control training). Vegeta is third followed by Mirai, both of whom has perfected ssj2 and will also breach ssj3Bardock lives too! I actually like the idea of having Grandpa bardock alive with his family. He met Goku in other world, and ascended. He may be battled hardend and all but he's a big softie for his family and new friends, especially Goten and Trunks. . Trunks and Goten will crack ssj2. Have to work out the hair idea first. So, there will 4 ssj3 (don't like it, don't care), 2 tiny ssj2's, one Gohan hiding secrets about his life and his working at Capsule Corp, directly under Bulma, from a pig tailed crime fighter. The earth will not get attacked but I might do the tournament (not sure). Hercule Satan gets revealed as a wuss and a fraud. Oh, Gohan is way more confident but still nervous about school and people finding out his involvement in the Cell games and all.

No Sayiaman. It's a stupid thing. Only Golden Fighter. Take the watch for Sayiaman, turn into an armband that changes the whatever Gohan is wearing into a white bodied gi, think Mystic Gohan but white, with a purple trim at the edges of the sleeves, a purple undershirt, orange belt/sash at the waist and orange armbands (including the one that does the gi change. Boots, same as Goku's but white with a orange stripe around the ankle, a purple stripe going right the middle of each boot from the toe area. The soles are the same color as the one's Piccolo wears. And just for funsies, there is a second change button for the Cell Games outfit, just cuz it's totally bad ass. Don't worry about the orange gi, he still has that. I just want him to have something of his own, ya know. There will be gym class and he will have a second Cell Games gi, minus the robe, with a white sash and the traditional orange, but that's after he gets exposed as the built guy that he is.

I think everything else is the same.

If that's that, then let's get this madness started!

Vihan

Gohan's room door opened quietly. A mass of spiky black hair entered the room. The head the hair belonged to surveyed the room quickly and the body it was attached to made its way over to a bed where a bigger body was sleeping. A smile formed. It was the morning wake up call and this little person enjoyed it so much. But unbeknownst to him, the bigger body was wide awake, waiting for the right moment.

"GO…"

"RRRAAAHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

Goten fell over from being scared out of his wits as his older brother jumped up out of bed, scaring him half to death.

"Not fair, Gohan!"

Gohan kept laughing. It was lot of fun to scare his brother. He considered it payback for all the morning Goten woke him up by jumping on him or the bed, mainly him.

"That's what you get, squirt." Gohan picked up his 7 year old brother brother and went down stairs, both of their stomachs rumbling in a chorus joined with the rumblings of their father Goku and grandfather Bardock, both back from Otherworld. They had been a live for nearly a year after Goku won a special tournament that would grant him and another life. To make a long story short, both came back, Bardock met his family, was accepted by them and their friends and is also very afraid of Chi-Chi's frying pan. No matter how strong anyone got, the frying pan and Bulma's spatula spelt doom for the receiver and both were wielded with expertise in dealing with sayian, half-sayian, namekian, or human mishaps. Granted the namekian was more behaved, most of the time, mostly.

"Oh Gohan, you're already dressed for school?" Chi-chi asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to catch the sunrise so I got up early."

"That's good. So everything is ready to go?"

"Yep."

Chi-chi nodded and smiled and pointed to the table. Her eldest son joined his father, brother, and grandfather awaiting the signal to eat. Chi-chi could only laugh as four stomachs groaned in protest. Feeding four sayians was an amusement for her. It was her little way of saying that she ran the house no matter what.

"Ok," she pulled out a stop watch. "Go!"

The mountain of food, fit for four sayians, disappeared in 10 minutes. The mayhem, the mess, it was just a normal day in the Son house in 439 east mountain district of Mt. Paozu.

After a quick clean up, thanks to the sayian cleanup crew, Gohan left for school.

"School starts at 8. I have an hour. Eh, why not." Gohan thought to himself as he blasted off at top speed for his base form: mach 1.

* * *

New chapter later. what you think?


	2. Chapter 2 - First Day

**First Day**

Misspelled saiyan in the last chapter.

Gohan landed a couple blocks from the school, careful not to make anyone see him. He still had 40 minutes before school started. It was a good time to double check the contents of school bag, which survived the brutal travel of mach 1.

Pens, pencil, 5 subject notebook, capsule case containing a food capsule (fit for a saiyan), gym clothes, a change of clothes, a capsule for silver camaro, another one for a souped up jeep, a Kawasaki Ninja, and another with jet-copter ( top speed: mach .8). Everything was there.

That's when he heard the sound of glass breaking, gunshots and a woman screaming. A robbery had just taking place.

'Great. My first day and trouble's already started. I should help but I can't let anyone see – duh!'

Gohan changed to super saiyan, set down his bag on the roof of the building behind him, and went into action. What he saw nearly caused him to laugh. A truck was tearing down the street. It would take some time before the police arrived and they were getting away. Gohan followed at the leisurely pace of 60 mph and landed a couple hundred feet in front of the truck. The occupants honked. Gohan didn't budge. The driver picked up speed and barreled right into Gohan.

Those that witness the crash, believed that the boy was dead. No one could have survived that. But upon closer inspection, Gohan was still standing there. The truck however was not. It now lay in one big curved piece as the back end was now slightly bent up and the front was now sporting a Gohan-sized dent.

Gohan double checked himself finding that his school outfit survived the madness. He could hear police sirens coming and the sound of a jet-copter approaching. He walked to the driver side, ripped the door off, and pulled the driver out and threw him to the ground. The passenger was shocked at the sight.

"Can you get out?"

He nodded dumbly as he tried to process what just happened.

"Good. Get out before I pull you out."

And buddy practically fell out and found himself sitting by his partner.

"The police are coming. If you move from this spot, you won't like it."

The criminals just sat there, waiting. The police finally got to the spot and Gohan checked the time, 7:30. Time to go. He started to float up when a cop called out to him.

"Hey, did you catch them?"

Nodded.

"Uh…well thanks. You got a name?"

"Nope. I gotta bounce, see ya!"

Gohan moved faster than the eye could see and went for his bag, powered down to base form and walked to the final two blocks to school, well to a human he basically sprinted he moved so fast.

Orange Star High

He found the office and went inside.

"Hi, can I help you?" The office assistant asked from behind a computer, leaning back in her chair.

"Hi, I'm Son Gohan. I start my first day and I was told to come here to get my schedule."

"Ah, yeah. One sec." She fuddled through some papers before finding the correct one.

"Here you go handsome. Welcome to Orange Star High."

"Thank you." Gohan nodded and left.

Schedule

History: Allison Jinzoju. Room: 142

Math: Albert Chan. Room 222

Government: Jackie Lee. Room 340

Lunch

P.E. Krillen/Alex Jinzoju

Gohan's face fell at that last one. He had Krillen for phys ed? Oh no, no, no. Not that he didn't want to see his friend, but he didn't want to exposed. Great. Knowing Krillen, he probably would. Gohan sighed and realized that he had no idea where any of the classes were so he spent the next 20 minutes wandering the halls, committing the room locations to memory, except for P.E. He could track that place by following Krillin's ki no problem. He tried to avoid looking out of place, but he kept getting looks from girls and some of the male students were cracking knuckles at him. Confused he kept walking. So many students, in one place. Wow.

BRRRIIING!

The first warning bell rang and Gohan made his way to history. But when he walked inside, what he saw surprised him. Android 18!

"Ei-ei-eighteen?" Gohan silently whispered.

"Oh hey Gohan. What's up?"

"You-you're here?"

"Yeah, I'm teaching this class. Allison was my birthname."

"But what about the last name? I know Kril…"

"I made it up."

"Oh, ok."

"Look, I'll explain everything later. You know that mental link?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll do that later. Oh, before I forget. Marron?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Look who's here. Uncle Gohan."

"Uncle Gohan?" A little girl with blonde hair and pigtails peaked up from behind the desk. "Uncle Gohan!" She ran into him, hugging his leg.

"Hey Marron." He kneeled and hugged the little girl. "You're here too?"

"Mmhmm."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok." She turned to her mother. "Mommy, can I color with Uncle Gohan later?"

"Sure." 18 looked at Gohan. "Monday's are usually slow days anyways. So we might end the lecture early and have a bit of free time."

Gohan nodded. "So, uh… where can I sit."

"Oh, um, ERASA?"

A blonde headed girl looked up.

"Yes?"

"Is there an empty seat next to you?"

"Yes, Ms. Jinzoju."

"That's your seat Gohan. Don't worry about me introducing you as a brainiac. I have a feeling you want to keep that on the dl."

"Yeah thanks 18."

"Ms. Jinzoju, in here buddy. Get going, class will start soon."

Gohan left the desk went to the back of the room and sat down next to an energetic short haired blonde.

"Hi. I'm Erasa. You must be new, cutie. What's your name?"

Gohan blushed at the comment and sat down next to her. "Uh… I'm Gohan."

She giggled a bit. "Oh, before I forget, this is Sharpner." She turned to a muscled, shoulder length blonde guy who had his hands behind his head. He gave a two finger salute to Gohan who nodded in return.

"And we're missing one. Her name is Videl. She's my best friend. If she's late this morning, she's probably out helping the police."

"Helping the police with what?"

"Fighting crime silly. Oh there she is!"

Gohan turned to the door and saw a girl in long pig-tails, a big white shirt and black shorts. The scowl on her face told him that something was wrong and that it was related to the incident earlier. Videl sat down next Sharpner.

"What's up Videl? Don't tell me that the bad guys got to you?" Sharpner chuckled.

She shot him a look that made him quiet instantly.

"No, I can handle the bad guys." She said.

"Then what's up?" Erasa asked her.

"It's this 'Gold Fighter'."

Gohan's ears perked up and listened in.

"Oh yeah. The guy who stopped the robbers this morning."

_How small is this town. Granted he was just up the street from the school._

"Gold Fighter?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Videl responded before realizing that she didn't recognize the voice. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Gohan. I'm new here."

Gohan could feel the heat from her stare as she was trying to figure him out.

"Yeah, the 'Gold Fighter' is supposed to be really strong and super fast. I think it was him that blasted his way past me this morning."

Gohan's hand clenched but kept his face calm and 'intrigued' but his mind was far from it.

_CRAP CRAP CRAP! I knew I should have gone higher_!

"Really? Has he been around long?"

Erasa cut off Videl's answer. "No, he just showed up this morning. Stopped a truck by having it crash into him, pulled out the bad guys and left."

"Pfft. No one can do that. It has to be a trick. No one is really that strong to take a truck to the face and then fly. He had to be part of the thing." Sharpner added.

"Funny thing is, he was dressed the same way that you're dressed, Go-gi…" Videl tried t remember the name.

"Gohan. And I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

BBRRRIIINGGG

"Ok class settle down." 18 started up.

"Well class has started. Gohan you better focus because Ms. Jinzoju is a no nonsense teacher."

One 1 hour and 15 minutes and color with Marron (which earned Gohan adoring stares from many of the girls in class) later, class was over.

_Gohan, do you have P.E. later?_

_Yeah, 18. What's up?_

_You know that Krillin is teaching it right?_

_Yep. And some other guy with your last name. You know him?_

_It's a possibility. Well get going. Don't be late. _

_Roger. See ya._

Gohan walked out the class, hugged Marron one last time, nodded to 18 who smirked back and left. Turns out, by a strange twist of fate, that all four had the same class schedule. Gohan found it quite odd indeed.

_Dende…._

_Totally innocent bro. Not even I can control that._

But when lunch rolled around, Gohan was starving and his stomach was starting to talk to other stomachs and they nearly started a revolt.

Gohan managed to find a shaded table and sat down. So far we met three people, was branded a nerd by his last two professors, Erasa kept calling him 'cutie' and Videl kept staring at him like he did something wrong to her.

But the prospect of food was about to change that.

"GOHAN!"

Crap.

Erasa, Sharpner and a scowl branding Videl came up to his table.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"Can we sit with you? You don't want to be alone on your first day."

Erasa had a point there.

He signaled for them to sit, but only Erasa complied.

"Wait, we're sitting with Nerd-for-brains?" Sharpner asked.

"Well I want to sit with Gohan. Unlike the both of you, I want to be his friend."

Gohan blushed a bit.

Defeated, Sharpner and Videl sat down too. Sharpner sat next to Gohan.

"So Gohan, were do you live?" Videl asked him, in a civil tone.

"E. 439 District. Why?"

The trio's faces, fell.

"Dude, that's, what, 500 miles away?"

"I fly. Very, very fast." That was the truth, partially.

"Even in my Jet-copter, maxed out, it would take a few hours. What time do you get up?"

"Uh…5:30, 6. If I sleep in then 7 on the dot by my little brother."

Videl lost her scowl. There was no way for someone to fly that fast.

"You have a brother? What's his name?" Erasa questioned.

"Goten. Here's a picture." Gohan pulled out his wallet and showed them a picture of Goten from when he was 3. "He's 7 now." Gohan went for the food capsule and let it do its thing. What surprised the group was first the amount and then the smell. Their puny lunches had nothing on this feast.

"I-is all that for you?" Sharpner drooled.

"Yeah. But feel free to pick up something. I can share."

Sharpner and Videl grabbed a burger, Erasa grabbed a chicken salad. Gohan, had the rest. How he ate all that, so fast without choking or dying was a mystery to them and to everyone who saw it happen.

"Wow." Videl whispered.

"Well, eat up guys. It's gonna get cold."

They began to eat. Lunch talk consisted of how Gohan could pack it all away and how he was 'field testing' the food capsule (that he designed but he left all Cap. Corp talk out of it).

"Oh, Gohan, I forgot. Guess who Videl's father is?"

"Uh… the Principle?"

"No cutie. He's Mr. Satan."

Gohan had a confused look on his face.

"Uh… Mr. Satan?"

"You don't know?" Sharpner asked.

"Uh… guess not."

"My dad defeated Cell."

Still not registering because Gohan would know who defeated Cell.

"Uh…he did?"

"Uh…yeah!"

"His first name?"

"Hercule."

Gohan eye's went wide. He remembered an afro looking man at the Cell games.

"He has an afro, big butt chin with stubble?"

"Yeah."

Gohan busted out laughing, muttering something about him 'backhanded into a mountain'.

"HEY! You watch you're tone around Videl. Her dad saved the world! Not like you had anything to do with it!" Sharpner shouted.

If they only knew.

Gohan wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh I'm sorry. It was rude of me, Videl. But Sharpner, where exactly where you?"

"I was cheering the Champ on from home."

"Right. I'm going to the bathroom." Gohan got up and left, still chuckling silently to himself. Oh man. Poor mountain. Not that he wanted to be revealed as the 'Delivery Boy' but he wanted to see Hercule's face if and when they met in a spar. He laughed harder, leaning a post for support before going to the restroom.

Sharpner, Videl and Erasa just sat there. Gohan just laughed at her dad, Hercule Satan. The man who defeated Cell. Not even those tricksters with those flashy light tricks and ropes could.

"I'm gonna get him for that, Videl. Don't you worry babe."

"One, I'm not your babe. Two, if you feel like you can, go right ahead. I wouldn't want to hurt him. It's his first day."

"Just don't hurt him too badly, okay, Sharpner. I would still like to be his friend."

"You want to be everyone's friend, Erasa."

"Not Angela's."

Sharpner had to agree with that.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Gohan made his way back to the table.

"Not much." Videl hissed, still a bit ticked that someone could laugh at her dad. She should ring his neck!

Gohan shrugged.

The bell rang.

"Come on guys, let's head to gym." Erasa got up. The rest followed. Gohan could feel two sets of eyes on him. He noticed Videl was still glaring at him, probably from laughing at her father earlier. But the other set of eyes, he couldn't place but they kept their place on him.

Upon entering the gym, Gohan and Sharpner separated from the girls and went to go change. Sharpner pointed to an office and told him to get a locker assignment. When he entered…

"Se-seventeen?"

The twin of 18 smiled.

"Do I know you?"

"Before Cell. I was the kid from the mountains when the lab blew up."

17 thought back to that day.

"Oh yeah! Gohan! Right. Now I remember. Wow, you've grown."

"Yeah," Gohan got into a stance. "What are you doing here?"

"Simple. I'm you're teacher."

"Alex Jinzoju?"

"Yep."

"Somehow I should have seen that coming."

"I guess you met 18 and Marron already."

"First class of the day. Oh, I need a locker."

17 opened a drawer and pulled out a small box with a lock on it.

"Find an empty locker and it's yours. Change and meet me and Krillen outside."

With a nod Gohan turned and came face to face with Krillen.

"Gohan! How ya been buddy?"

"Krillen! What you been up to? Why are you here?"

Gohan already knew the answer. He wanted to know how all three were teaching at the school.

"Bulma helped and 18 really wanted to get away from Roshi."

'Nuff said.

"Get dressed, kid. We gotta get started. After finding a locker at the back of the room, away from the crowd of guys, Gohan changed into a long sleeve t-shirt and sweatpants and black sneakers. The last thing he need was people seeing his body. He was already a 'nerd' and didn't need any more attention.

He went outside and found much of the class dressed, ready for the day's activities. What he didn't notice was the large body coming up behind him.

"Right class, today we'll have an introduction to a new segment: Martial Arts." 17 started. "Both I and Coach Krillen will be teaching you."

"You sure about that Coach? You and stumpy look like weaklings!" Sharpner called out.

"Hey, meat head. Even though they aren't built like you, it doesn't mean that you can beat them. I should know." Gohan slipped. Videl stared. 17 and Krillen started to smirk. This was going to be fun.

"Oh so you've done some fighting huh, nerd?"

"Uh…"

"I suggest we have a match. You and me."

"Uh…"

"Oh come on, Gohan. Alex and I both know you can take him."

Gohan glared at Krillen. What where they trying to do? Expose him?

"Uh… I have no idea what you're talking about?" Gohan was now trying to back out of a one-sided fight that he could easily win.

"No, it's just I don't want to hurt you?"

Gohan found him being pulled away from the class by 17.

"Looks like you're the one about to be in a world of pain, nerd-boy."

Gohan looked at Krillen and 17 to get him out of this.

"Who wants to see a spar?" 17 yelled out.

The class erupted.

Shouts of victory for Sharpner and how badly Gohan was going to lose rang out.

Great.

"Oh, one thing, Gohan."

"Yeah, Krillen?"

Krillen tore off the shirt Gohan was wearing, exposing his torso. Everyone was gawking. The girls were fawning.

"There."

"Krillen. What the hell?"

"I'm the coach. Imagine what you're mother would say if you were to fail."

"You wouldn't dare."

Krillen pulled out a phone.

"Wanna bet?"

"No…" Gohan sighed, defeated.

"Good," Krillen whispered. "Don't kill the guy. Make it fun for yourself. Stay at a human level."

"I'll try."

Soon the class got over the shock, including Sharpner and the rest of jocks who were there.

"Well, looks like nerd-boy may have a body after all, but it doesn't help the fact that you're still a weakling. You should back out now."

This dude was getting annoying. Maybe Gohan could knock him down a few pegs.

"I grew up in the mountains. I am anything but weak. In fact," an idea cam e to him. "I won't use my right hand and I'll use my left index finger to block you're strongest move once and I'll let you get the first blow."

17 and Krillen nodded and smiled. This was going to be a show.

Videl could only stare. Here was the guy that trained under her father being challenged by a mountain bred Gohan. Mountains or not, no one could, except for her and her father, take this guy without blocking, let alone doing it once.

Krillen walked up to the combatants.

"Ready?"

They nodded. Sharpner got into a boxing stance. Gohan just stood there.

"Fight."

"That's it? No stance?"

"Don't think I'll need one."

"Fine, you're I'll make you regret making fun of Hercule Satan and embarrassing Videl!"

Sharpner fired a straight punch to Gohan's head. It connected, there was a crack and everyone froze. Sharpner winced in pain as his wrist sprained at contact. Gohan didn't have a scratch.

"Was that the best you got? Come on. After all, I'm just a 'nerd'."

Sharpner went back on the attack. Gohan just dodged every blow.

"Why don't you stay still?" Sharpner gritted through teeth.

"That was not part of the challenge. And do you really want to take the chance of breaking both your hands?"

Sharpenr was enraged. The boy, was making fun of him. This weakling would regret messing with the 'King'.

"EAGLE PUNCH!"

Sharpner launched a very fast, very powerful left punch to the right side of Gohan's head. There were two cracks. It didn't connect, and the class was once again amazed. The blow was blocked by the left index finger. Gohan didn't even move his head to look. Sharpner couldn't move his arm. Gohan started to slowly push back and down. Sharpner couldn't do a thing. He tried to head butt Gohan but instead wound up with a headache. Fight over.

"Damn Gohan, I told you to go easy on the guy."

"What? I did."

VIdel was transfixed. No one had the ability to stop the Eagle Fist besides herself and her dad and they had to use a full hand. Gohan did it with a finger.

Who was this boy? Videl wanted to try this out for herself.

"I want next."

Gohan turned and saw the pig-tailed Satan walk up to him.

_What a bod…NO. You here to put him in his place. OK. Now I'm…my God he's built._

"Uh..Videl? Videl?"

"Uh..yeah?"

"You sure you want to do this?"

_I sure want you. NO!_

"Yeah," she blushed. "You have to pay for messing with my father."

"Who's her father?" 17 asked Krillen softly.

"The oaf from the Cell games," he whispered back.

"Oh. That oaf."

17 straightened up.

"Hey Gohan! Well done making fun her dad! I hope she kicks your ass!"

Oh crap.

With that Videl went into attack mode nearly catching Gohan off guard. Human speed compared to what he was used to was simply way to slow, almost like watching paint dry. She brought her right leg into a spinning jump kick, he ducked. Then tried to back kick with her left leg, he moved to the right. It was simply too slow but he was enjoying himself to say the least. Whatever she did, Gohan moved out of the way enough to just dodge.

10 minutes later, Videl was feeling dizzy. Her frustration was growing and Gohan was standing there.

"Will you stop moving?!"

"But I really don't want to get hit," he replies. Gohan could feel her frustration and it made him slightly nervous that she might do something reckless, like a blow to his 'nads.

She rushed him. Throwing, sloppily, everything she had. But she could only go for so long before losing balance from a straight jab to Gohan's head. The ground hurt and once her body stopped moving from the one-sided spar, it felt good to just lay there.

The class was silent. Videl was down from sheer exhaustion, Gohan hadn't broken a sweat. Who won?

Krillen answered the silent question declaring that Gohan won. Boos rang out.

"How could Gohan have won if he nothing but dodge and didn't hit back?" A jock asked.

"Videl should have been declared the winner!" Someone else brought up.

17 stepped up and quieted the class.

"There is more to fighting than just brute strength. Look at what happened to Sharpner. You have to be able to last the entire match and keep your emotions in check and keep a level head. Gohan has exhibited all of that, surviving two matches and winning the second without throwing a finger."

"Besides, I don't think Videl was giving her all. If she was, I would have been in some real trouble." Gohan said as he tried to help Videl up. She shrugged him off and sent him a patented Satan glare. Gohan barely noticed it. Vegeta's were worse.

_How is he not affected by it? I've seen criminals wet themselves from it. I WILL figure you out Gohan._

Krillen and 17 gave the class the rest of the time to do whatever. Gohan's display was more than enough entertainment.

Gohan decided to just sit and chill bleachers and watch the other students run around the track, play half field soccer, basketball or just stand there. His school shirt was back on.

_Maybe I should have let her hit me at least once. I'm pretty sure she's gonna be on my case soon._

"Ok, Gohan, spill."

Videl's voice broke thru his thoughts making him jump slightly.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." He smiled nervously.

"Don't play stupid with me. You moved faster than me. I was giving 100% percent and you're breathing as if you just woke up. What's with you?"

"I live in the mountains. Sheer cliffs, loose gravel slopes, trees falling, it all makes you quick and hardens you up – a lot." He looked over to see Erasa and Sharpner standing behind her.

"How's your hand Sharpner?"

"I'm alright. Hurts a bit. What's your head made of?"

"Skin and bones." Gohan laughed a little. "Look, I know my actions today weren't the best, I'm sorry. It's my first time in a school to begin with. So, if you'd like, can we start over?"

"You're already my friend, cutie." Erasa smiled and gave Gohan a hug.

"Eh, you alright with me. You did manage to stop me a good deal. But I'm still calling you Nerd-boy or Brains."

"I can work with that." Gohan looked at Videl, wearing her famous scowl. His toes curled at the glare but his face remained calm. He just noticed how piercing it is. Not like his mom's or Vegeta's but still.

"Well Videl? You going to give Gohan a chance?" Erasa asked.

"We'll see. If you guys can I'll deal with it for now. But I'm going to find out about you." She pointed a finger in his face.

_A lot sooner._

"By the way, how did you know Coach Krillin and Coach Alex? Krillen was 3 time semi-finalist in the WMATs years ago."

"Uh… I just do?"

_A whole lot sooner._

"You could at least try to lie about it." She walked away. Gohan sighed quietly. This interrogation from Videl was only destined to get worse.

Gohan was walking down the street to find an alley to take off from. He was thinking of the day's events. Laughing at Hercule, meeting his interrogative daughter, putting Sharpner in his place and actually making friends with Erasa. He also stopped a robbery, well the getaway vehicle anyways.

_So I have 1 ½ friends and another is trying to figure me out. And if I'm going to be stopping crimes on my way to and from school, I'll need a disguise._

Videl had separated from her friends the moment they walked out the gates. She caught sight of Gohan and followed. Why was he walking when he lived nearly 500 miles away?

_I'm going to figure out how you get home._

She kept following him about 50 feet back until he came to an intersection and made a left around the corner. She quickened her pace so she wouldn't lose him.

Yep, she lost him.

"Where the hell did you go?" She asked herself.

Gohan was actually on the roof a house nearby looking down at her, careful to keep his shadow from her line of sight.

_Wow, she's persistent. Good thing I sensed her before rounding the corner or else I would have to confront her._

As she walked back towards the school and eventually her home, Gohan floated silently and took off for Capsule Corps.

When Gohan landed near the private resident hall of CC. He took one step and was bum rushed by an eight year old Trunks.

"GOHAN!"

"Hey squirt. How ya been?"

"I've been good."

"You sure?"

He nodded quickly. "Oh, you won't believe who's here."

"Who?"

"Me." A familiar voice spoke up. Gohan looked up and say an older version of the little boy, but with shoulder length lavender hair leaning against the wall near the door in blue jeans, black sneakers, and a black tank top.

"Trunks!"

"Mirai. To avoid confusion."

Gohan walked up and they did simple high five with their right hands, starting with slapping palms, the back of their hands, and then shooting the hand up to the left collar bone.

"Good to have you back. When did you get back?"

"Last night actually."

"If you're back then…"

"There's no threat, well none that I know of. But I'm here to stay."

"What happened?"

"There was a sickness, a hyper flu if you will. The androids caused more mayhem and destruction than originally believed. It killed pretty much everyone that was left. He had a cure but it was in small amounts and we couldn't save everyone. We held out for as long as we could but that was it. Our mothers were the last. Believed me, I looked and searched for a trace of a human life, but there was none. My mom saw this a mile away a charged the time machine. She reasoned that if worse came to worse, I would be more of benefit here than back home."

Gohan felt a wave a sadness come over him. He already lost his father because he was cocky. The helplessness was always a reminder. But to lose a whole population because of a sickness, that was too much.

"I'm sorry you had to go thru all that, but I'm glad you're here. An extra pair of hands around Goten and Trunks is always a good thing." The pair laughed.

"I've noticed. He already sees me a big brother. It's great."

"Yeah, well, wait till the two get together."

"I've been warned by mom."

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to get to my lab." The trio started to walk toward his underground lab in the one of the research buildings.

"You have a lab?"

"Yeah. What do you think I did since Cell? Just study and train? My mom wanted money and Aunt Bulma let me work here."

"You already have several degrees don't you?"

"Just got a PhD in science over the summer."

"Damn. I thought I was good, but wow."

"I blame my mother." The pair laughed again.

"Gohan, when can Goten come over?"

"I'm not sure Trunks. I'll talk to my mom tonight and see if he can come over some time over the week, ok?"

"Cool. I'll need him over a lot since Mirai will be going to school soon."

"Which school?"

"Orange Star High. With you. Took the test today. Mom pulled some strings and if I get in, we'll have the same schedule." Mirai responded.

"Oh cool."

"By the way, why are you going to school?"

"My mom."

"Grandchildren?"

"Grandchildren."

The walk to the office wasn't too long but they kept the time by bringing up training, Krillen's and 18 marriage and family, which Mirai decided to accept because you learn to trust your teacher and brother even if it is the younger version of him, and about 18, 17, and Krillen teaching at OSH, which Mirai almost fell to.

When they reached the lab, Gohan started up the computer and went to the design function.

"What you up to?"

"Well this morning, I was kinda caught in my super saiyan form while helping the cops."

"Oh yeah. It was all over the news. Something about the gold fighters from the Cell games returning. So what you plan to do about it?"

"Well, I'm making a wrist band with a watch. On both sides watch face, there will be a button that will hide a gi or two so then I can fight in my ss form in something comfortable instead of my school clothes."

"Ok. Let's see what you can come up with. I'll help along the way."

"And I'll let you know if it's cool!" Trunks piped up. All three busted out laughing.

20 minutes later, there it was, the finished wrist band. Like the ones he wore when training was firmly on his wrist.

"Ok, here goes." Gohan pushed the hidden red button, which was imbedded in the cotton band and found himself changed out of his school clothes into a white gi with purple trimmings on the sleeve edges, a purple undershirt, an orange sash, boots similar to his dad's but in white with a purple stripe going up the middle. The wrist band changed from its original red to orange. In short it was a homage to his father and Piccolo. The front character circle had "GF" in it. On the back, it fully had "GOLD FIGHTER".

The two young Briefs' boys with him nodded in agreement. It did look pretty cool.

"Time to try out the other button." Gohan pushed the hidden black putton, that was on the other side of the watch face and he was dressed in the Cell Games outfit, robe included. Gohan pushed it again and was back into his regular outfit.

"It works. And since it runs off my pulse, it's bloody awesome."

"I have to agree. Hey, I was thinking, can I get one. If I make it into the school, which I probably will, I might as well get one too. But instead of a gi, I was thinking full body black spandex, black boots and gloves and white saiyan armor."

30 minutes later, Marai was pushed a button on his watch. Oh yeah.

"I wonder what I should go by?"

"Well, if Gohan's the Gold Fighter, then…you… should…be…. The Gold Warrior." Trunks smiled.

"Works for me." Mirai high-fived his little brother.

"Cool. Better than Great Saiyaman anyways." All three busted out laughing.

"Gohan?" The trio turned around to see Bulma standing in the doorway. She ran in and gave him a hug.

"Hey Aunt Bulma."

"I guess you already ran into Mirai. By the way, Mirai, what are you wearing?" Bulma looked at the fully black clad teen.

"Uh…"

"Gohan and Mirai are going to fight crime near their school." Trunks reported. "Gohan is the Gold Fighter and Mirai is the Gold Warrior. They made watches to hide their costumes."

"I had a feeling it was you Gohan. It's good to see that you're still at work. It's been slow work without you."

"Well I can always come in on the weekends…"

"No, no. Don't worry about it. Actually it gives me something to do now. With you here, we managed to finish off a lot of projects. Now I can do work while Vegeta is training."

Mirai chuckled.

"Oh that reminds me. Mirai, you're starting school Wednesday. I wanted to give you extra time to rest up before unleashing you on to high school students. You better pick up someone cute mister. Come along Trunks."

With that, she left with her little boy behind her.

Mirai turned to Gohan who mouthed 'grandchildren'.

* * *

**READ READ READ**

This is what I get for being late and busy with school. *sigh* I wish more people read this. Word says that the Chapter was well over 5000+ words. Very long. Wow. I was thinking about having so many ss3 at one time. I've made it as such: Gohan can go ss3 and is on his way to fully mastering it. It will help when I bring in the final villain. he (Gohan) secretly trains every so often in the HTC, which I have already explained. I feel like bringing in Lime. It just doesn't feel right to leave her out of the antics of this story. Gohan needs at least one more friend he knows.

Don't leave without telling me what


	3. Chapter 3 - Mirai Comes To School

The last chapter was my longest ever written so far.

* * *

**Mirai Comes to school**

Wednesday finally came. Tuesday wasn't an easy day for Gohan. Videl kept staring him down. He had to wear his orange gi in gym because Krillen called his house ahead of time on Monday and threatened that if he didn't wear it, Krillen and 17 would fail him. So you can imagine the stares he got in gym by everyone. Girls had lust in their eyes - again. The jocks were jealous and some of the weaker students tried to be his friend, thinking that he could protect them. After school, was a different story. He was followed again. He was about to stop and tell Videl that she didn't have to follow him when she was called into a robbery and the Gold Fighter made his entrance.

_Tuesday_

"We want a getaway car, or we blow up the building, killing everyone inside."

The police were pretty much powerless, until Videl made it to the scene. When she walked toward the building, bullets were shot around here.

"Now, listen up girly! You take one step toward us, we put a pullet in-between your eyes."

She scoffed, not believing a word. She took a step and a warning shot was fired just a few inches to her right. That stopped her in her tracks. Sure she faced bigger opponents and criminals, many wielding knives, but bullets could kill. And she couldn't stop those.

That's when a figure in a white gi landed in front of VIdel. Hair was yellow and spiky. His arms were muscular and lean. The insignia on his back had 'Fighter' in it. Wait, did he just land in front of her? Can he fly?

"Come out now and you'll be spared the pain!"

"Ha! You think we're scared, you freak?"

Gohan smirked and took one step forward. Bullets began flying towards him and the just bounced off his body. The criminals inside were about to rejoice killing the glowing teen when they realized that he was still standing there. Unharmed. No holes. No blood. Laughing.

"That was a good attempt. Just not good enough."

With that, Goha phased from his position and a half a second later, the one that shot at Videl was flung out a window, crashing onto the ground in front of the police. Ten seconds later all six of the crooks were in a pile, groaning, with the Gold Fighter sitting on them.

"There was no bomb. It was bluff."

"Th-th-thank you," the chief replied, shocked. "Just _what_ exactly do we call you?"

"I've been dubbed the Gold Fighter the other day. I think I'll stick with it."

Videl finally got over her shock and went to confront Fighter.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing? Just who do you think you are?"

"Just offering a little help, is all. I think I'm the Gold Fighter. Says so on my back. See ya!" And with that and a smile Gohan disappeared and took off for Capsule Corp. There was a dinner to welcome Mirai back and get him introduced to three of his teachers. Last thing they want is for him to try to blow up the school the next day. Needless to say, it went pretty well after some explaining, death threats, and crying child for her Uncle Gohan.

Videl, however, was having a bitter afternoon, to put it lightly. The Gold Fighter showed up and did her job. He saved her from a potential death! How could he? Better yet, why was he glowing? Why did he go with that name? How did he move so fast? Why did he look familiar? Who was he?

"I'll figure you out 'Gold Fighter'."

_Wednesday_

Gohan met Mirai above CC one hour before school started. The plan was to get into the city in time to get his schedule and be on time in case something happened in the city. Sure enough, there was a high speed chase down the highway on the out skirts of Satan City. Two sport cars were tearing down the highway giving the cops a run for their money. Both boys changed into their outfits and powered up.

"I got the black." Mirai said before flying up behind and above the car, smashed the windows, and picked the car up with relative ease. The occupants were screaming their little heads off as they floated several hundred feet in the air. Gohan simply jammed his foot into the engine, killing it.

"TURN OFF THE ENGINE NOW!" Miria bellowed over the frantic screams and screaming engine but the crooks did as they were told and quieted down to whimpering. Mirai dropped the car next to the red car that Gohan stopped, still staring down the guys inside.

"Got 'em?"

"Got 'em… So what do we do now?"

"Simple, wait for the cops to catch up. We still got about 55 minutes to get to school."

The cops showed up to find two blonde guys waiting in front of two formerly high powered, damaged sport cars. The chief walked up to them nervously. Gohan smiled.

"We don't bite. I'm sure you got it from here."

"Yeah, we do. You're the Gold Fighter?"

"Yup."

"So, who are you?" The chief pointed to Mirai.

"I'm the Gold Warrior. Come on, Fighter, we gotta go."

With that the boys blasted off just as a yellow jet copter was landing.

_Who were they?_

Videl approached the police chief and she was filled in.

_There's two of them now? Just great._

18's history class went off smoothly with the exception that Erasa was now flirting with both new cuties. Well, that, and that everyone was questioning why Gohan knew the new guy. It looked they had been buddies for years. But no one was allowed to talk. Not during 18's classes anyways. It wasn't pretty if you did and if you fell asleep, it was a reinforced steel carbon spoon to the head or to the desk next you. If your head didn't get hit, the impact crack from the spoon hitting the desk and dent and spider cracks that formed around the mini crater hurt for you. Poor Johnny learned this both ways.

Math was a different story. Erase bombarded them with questions about who the new guy is. All he let was his first name and stayed away from the glare of Videl.

_Uh, Gohan?_

_Yeah?_

_That chick is staring._

_Who? Videl?_

_I think so. The one with the pig-tails._

_Yeah, Videl. Just do your best to ignore it. Her glare takes some time to get used to. It's nothing compared to mom's or your dad's._

_Now that you mention it, you're right._

The two chuckled softly. To Videl it seemed to have come from nowhere. She couldn't see them pass notes or see them talking. It was really weird. Lunch was always the best time for interrogation.

Government went pretty much the same. Erasa flirting, Videl glaring, Sharpner boasting and Gohan and Mirai sharing inside jokes and meditating during class when things got dull.

Lunch was a different story. Mirai followed Gohan to the tree, plopped down and threw down food capsules.

"Gohan, trade you the steak for the burger."

"Pickles? No onions."

"Yep."

"Done."

During ensuing food slaughter, they slowed as they noticed three bodies come up to them.

"Mind if we join you?" Erasa asked sweetly. Gohan signaled with his hand for them to sit. Well Erasa sat, Sharpner did as well after Erasa pulled him down. Videl hesitated before following. Glare ever present.

"What can we do ya for?" Mirai said after swallowing.

"Well…" Videl started, ready for answers but was cut off by Erasa.

"We've sitting with Gohan for the last couple of days. And since you're his friend, we wanted to join."

"Gohan's earned my respect, for sure but now we have two nerd-boys to deal with." Sharpner spoke up.

Mirai glaned at Gohan questioningly. Gohan just shrugged.

_I had to fight him to 'earn' his respect. His hand is still hurting._

_Nice._

"Nothing wrong with be smart Sharpner. Be nice. It's his first day." Erasa slapped Sharpner on the arm. It stung.

"I am being nice. If he knows Gohan, he can't be all bad. Hopefully not as clueless."

"Uh… Thanks, I guess." Mirai replied.

"So," Videl said quickly. "How do you both know each other."

"Friends from way back."

"Where did you meet?"

"Uh… don't remember." It was more of a question than a solid answer.

_Gohan, little help here._

_I'll get the next open one._

"So, Mirai, where are you from?" Erasa asked.

"I can't say exactly."

"Why not dude?"

"It…it…" Gohan noticed the faltering.

"He doesn't like to talk about it."

"I assume you know then, Gohan." Videl wondered.

"Yeah. Well, enough for me to get the big picture."

"So can you tell us where, Mirai came from?"

"…Nope…"

"Why not?"

"That's his business. Not mine to share."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, that's how brothers do."

The demi-saiyans fist bumped.

Videl was a little angry. They dodged all her questions and her glare wasn't working.

"Ok, fine, at least give me a last name."

The teens looked at each other. Gohan shrugged.

"You're call man."

Mirai sighed, hung his head, and shook it.

"It's Briefs."

The other three teens jaws fell. The predictable response. Gohan was half expecting it. Mirai was unsure of the result was going to get. He had gotten this far into the day. Erasa recovered first.

"You're a Briefs? Do you know Bulma?"

"Yeah? We're, uh, related."

"Oh my God! I know two famous people!"

"Two?"

"Yeah, Videl's dad is Hercule Satan!"

"Who?" At this the three teens fell over. Gohan chuckled.

"Gohan, who?"

"When they come to, I'll explain."

Videl got up and glared hard. Mirai flinched slightly. It was unsettling looking at a glare not from family.

"My dad. You know. WMAT champ."

"No. Doesn't ring a bell."

"Defeated Cell?"

"I thought…" He looked a Gohan, who signaled with his a brush stroke as a reminder of Cell pimp slapping Hercule into a mountain. Mirai got the message.

"Oh! Him! I remember! Very entertaining fight he had with Cell. The mountain bit was hilarious!" Gohan started laughing and choking as Mirai laughed himself.

The other three were just staring at the sight in front of them. Videl was getting angry.

"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT MY FATHER! HE SAVED THE WORLD! FIRST GOHAN AND NOW YOU?!"

Mirai stopped to look at the girl and collected himself.

"All I'm saying is that he got hit pretty hard."

"He tripped."

"For at least 100 yards? I'm not saying that he did or that he didn't defeat Cell. I'm just saying that's all I remember of the guy. And that it was pretty funny."

Videl was fuming. If she could, smoke would be coming out of her ears.

Erasa saw this and changed subjects.

"Sooo…. Have you guys heard about the two golden fighters? The whole school is talking about them."

Mirai and Gohan looked at each other. They were already part of teenage gossip.

"Nothing but vigilante tricksters if you ask me." Videl snarled. "No one could pick up a car or slam down on the hood."

"You sure? Did you see anything to support that?" Mirai questioned.

"No. They had time to clean up whatever they used. The police didn't get there in time."

"Weren't there…" Gohan started but was cut off.

"Now that I think about it," Videl closed her eyes in thought. "The Gold Fighter showed up on your first day Gohan. And the second guy, the Gold Warrior, didn't show up until today, which also happens to be your first day here Mirai."

"Uh…" Gohan froze. Mirai on the other hand…

"Sheer coincidence. So, Gohan and I know each other. And the Gold Fighter and Gold Warrior know each too. Don't see where you are getting at."

"It's just suspicious, that's all. Besides, they had blonde hair and teal colored eyes. You two don't."

The day carried on to P.E. where Krillen and 17 gave them a free day. Apparently two demi-saiyans fighting could eventually destroy the school, for now.

Mirai and Gohan walked over to an unused outside basketball court, ball in hand.

"Is she always like that?"

"I guess so. I've only been here two days longer than you."

They started to chat about how to better evade questions from her while shooting baskets. It would be normal thing if they weren't standing off court and making three-point shots as if they were really nothing.

"I think this is really good training G."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, we have to try to keep our energy down enough to make reasonable shots without destroying the ball, the entire hoop, and the court. I think we should try dunking."

"I see. We already could jump 50 feet in the air easily. But it would be good practice to really keep it down to manage just a couple of feet."

A few of the students saw them dropping baskets from different spots beyond court range. Even the pros would have trouble taking those shots and even then, they were prayers, but these two did it if the shots were a natural everyday occurrence, like breathing, eating, and sleeping.

After school, Gohan an Mirai simply walked out. Bags on their bodies, hands in pockets, walking. Videl found this odd. Gohan lived 500+ miles away and Mirai…well he didn't exactly say. He was a Briefs but that didn't mean that he lived in Capsule Corp. She grabbed Erasa and Sharpner, told them to be extra quiet and they followed Mirai and Gohan down the street for nearly half a mile.

"Gohan?"

"I know. I feel them."

"So…"

"See that house at the intersection?"

"Yeah?"

"Good. Just keep on me."

They walked another 1000 feet, turned the corner and waited. Videl and company followed but were surprised to find the street void of two new students.

"Uh…Videl," the blonde girl asked. "Where'd they go?"

"Feh…two less nerds if you ask me. Probably took off running." Sharpner added his two cents. "Come on Erasa."

Sharpner and Erasa turned and walked back, leaving Videl dumbstruck for a good five minutes.

"But they couldn't have run that fast. It's near impossible and the road curves up into the hill. I should see them!"

She turned and followed after her friends in frustration. Unknown to her, her classmates stifled laughter until she was well out of reach and burst out laughing.

"Oh man that was good." Mirai wiped away a tear.

"I'm surprised she didn't look up. We are on a domed building!"

The boys left for Capsule Corp. When they landed two blurs attached themselves to a leg of the older teens.

"BIG BROTHERR!" The young demi-saiyans cried out happily.

"Hey Gohan!" Goten looked up with a big smile.

"Hey Mirai!" Trunks followed suit.

"Gohan, I was thinking. Since Trunks and I are best friends, and we're brothers, and you and Mirai are best friends, and he and Trunks are brothers, and you're Trunks big brother too, I was thinking that I could be Mirai brother, and you can be Mirai's brother, so we all be brothers!" Now Gohan was out of breath. Who else can talk that fast.

"Whoa, easy squirt. I'm sure that's a great idea, but Mirai has to agree to it too." Gohan looked at him while Trunks and Goten gave very big puppy dog eyes. Mirai cracked like a weak egg.

"Sure."

"YAY!" Twin shout of joy only made the older brothers smile and laugh. Soon Gohan found that he had Trunks on his shoulder and Goten was situated on Mirai's.

The Demi-clan was in full force. It was play time at Capsule Corp.

* * *

Lime makes her entrance next chapter. So what should she look like. I don't want an Angela, Erasa, or Videl mold. I want her strong minded but chilled/relaxed. Looks...um...im not sure yet... help.

Tell me what ya think! NOW! next story to have a posting? Not sure. Stay tuned.


	4. Update

UPDATE (updated 6/14/2013)

I thank you all for reading all of my works, which are still under construction. You all have been too kind with your reviews, follows, and faves. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. School is mean to me and my writing. But I've also had no drive to write and no imagination as of late. I've added parts here and there.

DED will STILL get a name change. I'm thinking "The Ghost Zone War" or the "The Ghost War". What do you all think?

The Razgriz is almost done. A few more chapters to go. Just bear with me. It will be worth it. trust me.

Also, there might be a sequel. I have to see first. If i could make a movie trailer, i have that. But I don't have a full fledged story idea, with locations, villians and the lot. what i have is a super plane and the razgriz. that's all. lol.

So if any one read the Update for Shorts you will have seen the plan to rewrite the story as well. Same cast and crew but with a slightly darker Garret.

5 Years ago will have 2 endings. That's all i'm saying. (that's not changing). Still have yet to add to this. Working on the chapter 3.

Ace Combat Shorts - still in progress. Got a new series: High School Adventures. It starts with Garret entering band camp as junior and a new student to Aces High School. It will end with a prom night thing. Not sure how that's gonna work simply because I didn't go to mine. Hey, why pay to eat food and listen to music I don't like and dress all extra fancy when I can do that home for FREE!

I have pick up 'Banished and Broken'. It's a Sokka/Azula fic. Courting the Moon, if you read this, I need to know, or need to remember, if it is okay that I just make it my own after where you end?

My POTCO story is out. I need y'all to read that. Keep forgetting to ask my friend the name of her parents. lol.

I started a few dragon ball z stories. Vihan (main DBZ, no mean Dende or Gohan torture, just my take on the whole Gohan going to high school). Lime's intro chapter is a done but I need to look it over a couple times before I send it out to y'all.

Don't Care (Videl finds out that Gohan is the Gold Fighter and he doesn't care if she tells and she does). As many know, I kept Mirai in and I just finished the rewrite of the second chapter. The first take was two wordy and weak. This time, it's shorter but keeps the point strong.

Vegeta's change. WARNING: IT IS LONG. I love the guy as a fighter, but hate his arrogance and it makes him into a whiny baby. I know it's what makes him awesome but it's frustrating so i thought i'd bring it a couple of Super Saiyans from the past to knock him down about a mile or ten.

I was actually surprised that people still like Hell Week. I know I have seemed like I dropped it (which I almost did) but I'll finish it before July. lol. I just got more important works to think about it, is all.

I think that's it. Uh... I went over the shorts, the main, DED (name change ideas anyone?), Hell Week, the POTCO, the dbz ones. I have not neglected my people, i'm just busy with school and I got a job. AWESOME! But I will keep my works alive and going until other wise and someone please accept the challenge on DED. Pretty please? I do read still. It's just easier to read on the fly than write cuz it takes time.

New followers, y'all are are awesome! I live on reviews and followers. So even if you read up to wherever I stopped, you might have noticed some mistakes or have ideas (especially the shorts) let me know. Maybe I can write it out. idk.

So that's it. Thank you all. Love you. Be safe, God bless.


	5. Chapter 4

**School Trio**

The weekend couldn't have come quicker for Gohan. Since Wednesday he had ignored Videl glares, avoided her questions, with Mirai's help and together managed to knock her down a peg or two since she let it slip that she was following them after school. The stresses of our resident half saiyan genius were washed away with the prospect of relaxing and sleeping in on…

_RING!_

The weekend. Sigh. Blasted phone.

"Hello?"

"Gohan?"

"Lime?"

"Who else?"

That's how the conversation started between the self-appointed older brother, younger sister, even though it was clear that she was older by a couple months.

"You don't visit me anymore Gohan. It's not fair." He could clearly hear her pout on the other side.

"I have school you know."

"So? When you worked and went to college, you came over. It's been a month."

"You want me to visit?"

"Yes."

"But you don't visit me."

"Don't you turn this around on me mister."

"Ok, ok. I tell you what, I'll come over tomorrow. And I'll bring a friend."

"Which friend?"

"Remember the one from the future I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"He's here. I'll let the both of you meet."

"Oh cool! I get to meet future boy! OK Gohan. Come over about midday. And you and your friend and me can hang out."

Gohan laughed at his little sister. "Ok Lime. Tomorrow at midday."

"Yep. Ok, I gotta go. I'll see you then. BYE!"

"Bye."

Gohan chuckled as he hovered over the plains. He dialed Mirai's number.

"Hey bro. Wassup?"

"Not much. Bout to head in with dad."

"Ok, come over to my energy signal tomorrow around midday. Someone I want you to meet."

"Ok. I think I can make it."

"Cool. See ya later."

"Alright."

Sunday

There were two quick knocks on an oak wood door. Two teens waited patiently. The door opened.

"GOHAN!"

A 5'5" burgundy hair girl, in red shirt and overall ran to give a bone crushing hug, well it would be to anyone else.

"Hey Lime. How are you?"

"I missed you." She poked him in the chest. "You stay away for too long, mister."

Gohan took a step back. Granted she couldn't hurt him, but she could act like his mother at times. At least she gave him a subtle warning before flipping moods.

"Oh, who's this handsome man?"

Mirai blushed.

"Uh… I'm Mirai."

"Oh, the guy from the future. Trunks right?"

Mirai looked at Gohan.

"It's cool. She knows about us. Everything really. She's my little sister."

"Oh, ok. Just call me Mirai. Younger self is named Trunks and we don't want the confusion."

"Ok, Mirai it is." Lime turned to Gohan. "We could use your strength. A couple of the houses here were damaged in the storm during the week. And hauling and lifting is kinda hard with an aging village."

"Sure. Mirai?"

"I'm game. It's good to help."

"Good," Lime smiled. "Don't worry, you both will be fed. If you're anything like Gohan, Mirai, you must eat food like it's running out."

"Uh…"

"We have it taken care of, don't worry, strong boy." Lime wrapped her arms around Gohan and Mirai arms and led them to a set of houses in the village to help. In a couple of hours, with the teen work horses, roofs were re-thatched, doors were replaced, and all other sorts of home repairs that was in their ability, including plumbing.

Mirai had long lost his jacket and was just in his jeans and black tank. Gohan stayed in his blue, training gi and Lime changed into shorts and a baggy t-shirt. The trio found themselves sitting by a river in the shade. Mirai had taken a liking to Lime and vice versa. Gohan could see that they were warming up to each other. His time in university had allowed him to witness attractions between the sexes. He could clearly see this between his sister and brother.

"GOHAN!"

Gohan jumped up and promptly fell.

"Where's the fire?"

"Jeez, if it weren't for the fact that I could not hurt you…" Lime mumbled. Mirai was laughing.

"Boy, you could space out easily can you?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind. Do you want to have dinner at my place? Mirai's agreed."

"Sure."

"Good. Let's get going." She floated up to above the tree line.

"Wait, you can fly?" Mirai was shocked."

"Yes. But I'm not very fast and I can't fly too high. Gohan normally carries me places that are pretty far."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And miss that look on your face?" Lime laughed. Gohan joined in. Pretty soon, all three were laughing.

Dinner that night was very good. Grandpa Lao joined the teens for dinner and met Mirai. He could see the attraction between Mirai and Lime.

"So, Gohan, Mirai, do you both go to school?" There was a slight smile in his voice. Lime knew where this was going.

"Yes sir, we do."

"Good. Where?"

"Orange Star High." Mirai answered. "Gohan finished his first week. I've been there since Wednesday."

"Good. Good. So, Gohan, I expect you to carry Lime there and protect her."

"Yes…wait what?"

Lime and Grandpa Lao busted out laughing. Mirai was confused.

"I'm going to Orange Star with you both. Chichi called last week to tell us that you started Gohan and Grandpa and I went down, I took the test and passed. So now I'm going to school with you. We can be like the Three Musketeers!"

"Wow, that's great Lime." Mirai cut in. "I'm sure Gohan can use an extra incentive to wake up early."

"Thursday was not my fault!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Dinner went on for a little bit longer. Mirai had to go. Gohan only lived a mile and half up the road.

"I saw how close you and Mirai were getting, Lime. You must have done something right."

"What do you mean?" Lime blushed.

"He had hard life, you know."

"Yeah, I know. He told me."

"Get to know him some more before, is all. He's a good guy."  
"You forget I'm older than you Son Gohan. I'm not ditzy."

Gohan laughed. "I know. So I will see you bright and early, tommorow morning?"

"If you're not up by 6:30, and if you haven't picked me up by 7, we are going to have words."

Gohan flinched. She practically growled that last bit and even though she didn't have The Frying Pan of Doom, Lime could make Gohan cower.

"I'll be here."

"Good. Now go before your mom gets extra crazy on your case."

Monday

Gohan woke up early enough to get do his morning routine, eat and get Lime. He took it easy on going Mach 1 but use his energy to keep the wind from Lime. In 5 minutes they were waiting for Mirai to head to school. Once he joined them, they were off.

Getting to class was easy enough, sitting in the empty row behind where they sat the first, just as easy, avoiding the glare from Videl as they went up past them, damn near impossible, especially when she turned around.

"Why are you both sitting up there?"

When did her glare get so hard?

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Uh… well…" Both teens were speechless. When did her glare get so damn hard? Did she meet their mothers? Practice? What?

""Miss Satan, if you'll be so kind to not terrorize the students. I'm sure they have a proper reason to why they are sitting up there and not with you." 18 said calmly as she walked into the room.

Videl huffed and turned around but kept her head on a tilt so she could keep half an eye and ear on the two.

Mirai and Gohan calmed down after 18's intervention and ease of damage control.

"How did her…" Gohan started in a whisper.

"I don't know. Maybe we were caught off guard. It was a good weekend."

"Yeah. Did she tell you what class?"

"No I thought she told you. You've known her longer."

"Yeah, but you two were getting close once we met up with her."

As the boys carried on, Videl listened in. So, they were caught off guard? Good. She put them in their place. And they did something over the weekend with a girl? What the hell?

"Gohan! Mirai! What's this about a girl?!"

"And why are you two sitting up there? I'm alone now. Was it something I did?"

Thank God that Erasa showed up.

"No, no. You're fine Erasa. We…uh…"

"We didn't want to intrude on you guys' space." Mirai finished up quick. It was the truth, well, partially. They pair had felt Lime's energy heading towards their class with the principle before Erasa announced herself.

"Class, sit down."

Utter silence. Golden. Principal Reeves came with a red head wearing blue jeans and a simple red t-shirt, red and blue sneakers. The outfit wasn't clinging to her body but the way she carried herself and how she looked comfortable made her look, well, cute. Eye candy for guys, a bout of jealousy in many of the girls.

"We have a new student, Lime Lao." 18 turned to Lime and told her to sit up where Gohan and Mirai were keeping the smirk well hidden from the class. Gohan and Mirai rose up out of their seats, Mirai moved one over and waited for Lime to get up the stairs.

"M'lady." Gohan nodded.

"Oh please, like you didn't already know." The two hugged. Lime turned to face Mirai, who had her seat out, gave him a flirty smile which made him blush, sat down as a very red time traveler pushed her in. Gohan barely contained himself.

Videl, as well as the rest of the class was silently wondering how those three knew each other. Yet Videl was feeling something when Lime hugged Gohan. Anger? A long lost sense of something? Whatever it was, she didn't like it and it needed to be killed – violently. She still wanted to confront Gohan about this but Mrs. Jinzoju wanted the students attention and that spoon looked like it hurt, a lot.

"Now that's how you know chivalry isn't dead. Let's pay attention."

Turns out that Lime is in all of their classes, which is good because our trio won't be bored or alone. But it's also bad because a certain crime fighter was watching them – constantly.

What did they do over the weekend? How did they know this 'Lime'? When should I interro-find out? Lunch.

If you're looking up at the students in the center section:

Last row that has students: Gohan (aisle), Lime, Mirai, empty, empty

In front of them: empty, Erasa,Videl, Sharpner, empty.

Ok, enough of that, let's back to the story.

Class passed quickly until break. Videl made Erasa switch seats with her. If Gohan and Mirai can do it, why can't she.

"So Gohan, what did you guys do this weekend?" Videl seemingly tried sound curious. She wanted answers.

"He was with me and Mirai." Lime spoke up. "Lime Lao, and you are?"

All sound in the class room stopped. Three new students... three people who didn't know who she was.

"How do you not know who I am?"

"I'm a busy girl."

Damn, Lime's quick.

"Busy, how?"

"I asked you for your name. Answer that then we'll maybe talk."

Videl huffed.

"I'm Videl Satan. Daughter of Hercule, the Champ."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Lime answered coolly.

Time seemed to stop.

"How can it not?! MY DAD DEFEATED CELL!" Videl screeched.

Lime quickly glanced at Gohan who closed and rolled his eyes. Lime caught the meaning.

"Oh yeah, _him_. Sorry, slipped my mind."

Videl was eying Lime. She was going to retort but dropped it for now.

"So, you gonna answer my question or not?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Our business is just that, our business. If it ease you're fears, Gohan is still available and didn't do anything dirty."

Videl turned red from both embarrassment and anger. No one even thought to stand up to her. This new girl just signed her death wish. She would have to wait until lunch and P.E. to unload all of this newly developed fury. Gohan and Mirai stared at Lime with surprise. They already had her following them home, well sort of, they didn't want her to hate them already but this was a bit much.

Gohan wrote Lime a note:

'Uh… where did that come from?'

'Simple, I don't like her.'

'You just met her!'

'From what you told me and she stalking you guys. And how she sounded when she asked you what happened this weekend. She isn't your friend so it's not her business.'

'Maybe…. But still… you could be nicer to her.'

When Lime got the note she passed it over to Mirai.

'I agree Gohan. You didn't pick it up because you were caught off guard, but I didn't like how she pulled that on you. Keep your guard up bro. M.'

Gohan read it and sighed. They were right. This morning had gotten off to bad start.

'What if she hates us?'

Gohan passed it off to Lime.

'Then let her. You can't let her demand her way into your life. I'm sure if it was you asking her the way she asked you, she would rip you a whole new one.'

'Wait, rip what?'

Lime sighed and passed it off to Mirai who also sighed. Leave it to Gohan to not catch that meaning.

'Gohan, she would yell and scream in your face and embarrass you. M.'

'Oh. Why wasn't that said?'

Both Lime and Mirai groaned as they read it. Why is he the leader again?

Videl noticed the groaning behind. What was it now? She wanted to know but she was mad at the girl and that spread to the boys with her.

Lunch was nothing special at first. Lime followed Gohan and Mirai to the shaded table and ate with them. It was nothing new. She had done it before, especially at Gohan's.

"We got company." Gohan spoke up, finally not caught off guard. Mirai looked over his pile of plates and saw a smiling Erasa moving towards them.

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"May I?"

Gohan and Mirai nodded. Lime went with it.

"Hi, I'm Erasa. I'm sorry for my silly friend's behavior. She means well."

"I'm Lime. I'm just protective of my brother."

"Who's your bro…?"

"Gohan. He's my 'big' brother even though I'm older. We've known each other for years now."

"Oh cool!"

Videl and Sharpner spent a good while looking for their friend only to find her sitting with another trio chatting and laughing up a storm. Sharpner jogged on over simply because he wanted to laugh too and was secretly done listening to Videl fume about what happened in class. Erasa waved over at him.

"Brains, Books."

"Jock."

"Blondie".

The three males greeted each other in a friendly manner. As of Friday it was routine to greet each other that way. It was how it was. Nothing of it really.

"Where's Videl?" Ersa asked.

"She was behind me. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Going over fashion designs." Gohan and Mirai paled.

Videl was left alone. All alone. Sharpner abandoned her too? No one does that to Videl Satan and lives. She marched over to the table and claimed the empty seat. Scowl forever present.

"Uh…who invi…"

"Lime." Gohan warned.

She sighed. This morning wasn't really a good start to the day and her first day of school. All she could do was try to make amends in some way.

"Welcome to our table Videl." Lime said with a half-hearted smile.

"Your name isn't on it, so it's not yours. It's the schools."

Lime gritted her teeth but kept her cool albeit it was very hard with this girl. She could only imagine how Mirai and Gohan were trying to not lose their cool. A hand gave her shoulder a squeeze. She looked to see Mirai smiling at her and that made her calm down. She barely knew this guy and yet he could calm her down. How is that possible?

Gohan spoke up. "Okay, what brings you to this… spot?" He chose his words carefully.

"I _decided_ to walk over here and sit with my friends." Gohan was trying to keep his cool around this girl. If she didn't want to be here then why even bother coming over?

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason."

"So, what was so funny? I saw everyone laughing." It was now she decided to be polite.

"Just stories."

"Of?"

Gohan mentally sighed. Why did she want to know? Didn't she know that she made him very uncomfortable. But those crystal blue eyes of hers... If she would lose her glare and her sneaky-ness and all other 'detective activity' she would be a very beautiful girl, not that she isn't.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Wha?"

"Why. Are. You. Looking. At. Me?" Gohan gulped slightly.

"Uh…"

"I'm waiting."

Erasa to save the day.

"So, Lime, where do you live?"

"438 East."

Videl perked up. Lime saw and mentally face-palmed her stupidity and Gohan's. If he was just able to get out of trouble better…

"That's near Gohan, isn't it?" Erasa asked. Might as well answer it. Already shot herself in the foot.

"Yeah. I'm not too far from him."

"That's cool. So I guess you ride with Gohan?"

More like be carried but whatever. "Yeah. We leave early."

Now Videl was interested. She might get an actual answer to this week old question.

"So, how does he pick you up and then get to school?"

"We fly." Bam!

It was the same answer Gohan kept giving but she had an ace.

"You know, I was bored over the weekend and I found myself looking over flight paths from Satan City to the 439 East and there are very few. But none during the early morning."

Gohan tensed up. Lime squinted in anger. Mirai looked at his friends. They didn't plan for that.

Videl smirked. Got 'em. Now, here comes the real the answer.

_BBRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGGGG_

Saved by the bell.

Gohan looked down at his band watch.

"Come on, we gotta go. Oh and Lime, you know who we got for gym right?"

"Krillen right?"

Queue signature Son smile.

Videl gasped in surprise. Lime knew Coach K? How well did she know him? She doesn't even know him and her dad is the Champ. What is going on here? But she knew one thing: Gohan was the center. They seemed to follow him. Despite his mistakes, he seems to be their leader. But first…

"Wait, Lime how do you know Gohan?"

"We've known each other for a while."

"How long…"

"Years." With that Lime, Mirai and Gohan left for the gym with Videl tailing. She watched the trio carefully. They were buddies. But something was off about them. As if they were keeping things from her. Secrets. She hated that. She can't trust people who kept secrets and Gohan and his gang seemed to have a lot of them.

Upon entering the gym, Lime sought out Krillen. She was trained by Gohan on and off since his busy schedule, Chi-chi, only let him have a few quiet moments. Krillen was meant to be her primary trainer since he was the easiest to do so. Piccolo would launch her into a mountain. Vegeta would rather kill himself before training a human, and Tien was near impossible to find at times.

"Lime!" Krillen paled.

"You have some explaining to do."

"I got a job and family?"

Lime hmmphed and walked away, leaving a scared Krillen and a confused class.

Videl walked up to Gohan.

"What just happened?"

"How long has Krillen been teaching here?"

"Little over a year, why?"

"Ah… that would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Training." With that Gohan walked off to his brother and sister leaving a once again confused Videl.

_Training? What training? Did she know him well enough to have him train her? I need to find out more._

She put a reminder in her phone to find out more about how Krillen fights and his tournaments. Why hadn't she done that yet? He said he fought in previous tournaments but hasn't competed since. Wonder why?

Gym went by rather uneventfully. Krillen took Lime aside gave her individual work. Videl wanted to spar with Gohan since last week but he was always paired with Mirai. Yeah, they were built but they never seemed to be fighters but their stances said otherwise. Perfect. They weren't much older than her if that, so how was their stances so perfect? She trained everyday and her stance still needed work. What is going on here?

"Ok, class, get packed and cleaned up. See you all tomorrow." 17 said to the students.

The class filed out to the locker rooms to change. Mirai decided to ask Gohan to help him properly get Super Saiyan 2. He asked his dad but he was busy training, as usual. Gohan said sure and that they should go to the HTC and spend the night in there, pick up Lime and head out in the morning. Unless she wants to come with. Either way.

Once outside the school the trio turned in the direction of West City. They had to keep appearances and launching themselves from the school roof would probably spark suspicion from a certain 5'2" pig-tailed girl if just by existing wasn't enough already for Videl's suspicion to nibble on. Speaking of said girl.

"Gohan, she's following us again." Mirai reported. Gohan face palmed. Lime was confused.

"Who's following us? And why?"

They kept walking and Gohan told her that it was Videl and reminded her that she was hell bent on finding out his secrets.

"Well I think it's time that you find out why she's following you Gohan. When I went into the locker room, she kept asking me what we flew and why our 'flight path' didn't show up on the logs. It was really annoying and quite disturbing."

Gohan nodded in agreement.

"I think she's stalking you. If I didn't know better, I'd say that she likes you." Lime teased. Color left Gohan's face. It was not possible that the she-devil could like him. She hated him, not sure what for, but he knew that she hated him.

Videl watched them from her siding spot. Suddenly Gohan stopped and screamed out Lime's name sounding very embarrassed and flustered. What for, she couldn't say but it was very suspicious, which is why Videl didn't like it at all. She moved in but stopped as she saw Gohan give Lime a capsule and watched as she de-capsulated a pretty sturdy mountain climbing jeep. The front insignia had an oxen head in a circle. It looked familiar but she didn't have time to wonder as the jeep drove away leaving Gohan standing there. Apparently Mirai was in the vehicle too. But why? They both lived over 5 hours away. Clearly a capsule jet was faster.

"So you gonna sit there behind that bush or are you gonna keep following me?"

Videl jumped out of her skin. He was right behind her. When did he move so quickly? So silently.

"What I do is my business." She said regaining her composure.

"Right, and it becomes mine when you are following me and friends."

"What makes you think that I'm following you home? I could live this way."

"You could, if you lived on the north side of Satan City."

"How…"

"Erasa."

"Oh."

"So, if you'll be so kind as to not follow us again, we'd appreciate it."

"And why should I honor that request?"

"Because I'll put out a restraining order on you."

"I am the daughter of Hercule, defeater of Cell! I work with the police! You can't even touch me."

"I know people who care not for you and your father. Besides my friend Recorder also doesn't seem to care either way." Gohan pulled out a tape recorder. It was recording alright. Videl paled slightly.

"A crudely manufactured recording is my defense."

"Still recording. I know you've been sneaking up on me and friends for the past week and I'm telling you to stop. Stop trying to figure out how we get home, stop following us from school. Just stop. It's weird and creepy."

"I will if you tell me how you get home and back. And who Mirai's family is and where Lime lives."

"I told you we fly. No and no. We do not have open book lives for you to get into and read about. We are entitled to our privacy."

"Don't you try to lecture me about 'privacy'."

"Oh… that's right. You're the daughter of the Champ! The Man Who Defeated Cell! People must be sneaking hidden cameras into your home." Gohan replied with all sorts of sarcasm. "Just because you have reporters following you ever which way you go, doesn't mean that you have to know everything about everyone you meet. And they call me socially inept."

"Why you…!"

"What? Can't stand that I'm right? Or is it the fact that you aren't getting the answers you want?"

Silence.

"I'm outta here." Gohan pulled out his phone just as the jeep was returning for him. Videl got a good look at the insignia: the Ox Kingdom.

"Why do you have a jeep with the Ox Kingdom symbol on it?"

Gohan got in the driver seat as Lime got in the back.

"A gift." With that, Gohan got in and drove off leaving Videl fuming. She turned to the curb, decapsulated her jet and took off, muttering in anger about the Ox Kingdom, that stupid sweatband watch and a few other things. That's when she was struck with an idea: to find out about the royal family, who makes sweatband watches, and who else fought alongside Krillen in the tournaments. The day was looking up.

* * *

This chapter kept me away from everything. It was hard bringing in Lime. Over time she'll have a little bigger role, especially when it comes to M. Trunks. Read the Next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch 5: Prince Gohan, a Pan, and Motherly advice.**

Something for the fans, a beloved cooking utensil makes a commanding debut.

Videl looked at her notes and back at her computer screen. There wasn't much but it was a start.

Krillen fought in three WMAT: 21st, 22nd, and the 23rd. Becoming a semi-finalist in each. What was more was that he was always in the company of a Yamcha, who looked a lot like the Yamcha "The Bandit" Li of the Titans. Krillen was also seen to buddy-buddy with Tien Shinhan, winner of the 22nd WMAT over Son Goku. That last name was the most surprising: Son Goku.

Finalist in the 21st and 22nd WMAT and winner of the 23rd WMAT over Piccolo, Goku just disappeared after his win but not much information was found about him or his friends. Actually, the only bit of info she could find was on a Capsule Corporation database that gave her the above mentioned information. Why would Capsule Corp have this information?

It's not like Bulma Briefs knew all of them from a young age or something. That would be absurd.

Seeing as she was going nowhere, Videl looked into the Ox Kingdom Royal family. Engage another headache. There was no Ox Kingdom official website and once again, Capsule Corp seemed to be keeping information locked down tight. She did find that Princess Chi-chi married Son Goku during the 23rd WMAT but then disappeared after that. Nothing on children, what happened to the family, nothing. And it wasn't as if she could fly over to the palace to ask questions. There's a no fly zone extending in a three mile radius and you either had to be invited to get in, live in one of the many surrounding villages or have official clearance from the royal family itself. Videl knew she didn't have that or live a village near it.

But Gohan must have some sort of connection. He has a jeep with the Ox symbol on it for God's sake. Where did he get it and why doesn't her father have clearance? He saved the world. They should be able to go anywhere. But the next piece of info surprised her: Satan City, well, everything north of the Palace and east of it was on Ox Kingdom land. How the hell was that possible? Everything on the eastern third of the world was Ox Kingdom! That meant that in some way citizens were paying tribute to these people who didn't have the courtesy to even let her father visit the palace and meet the Ox King since he saved the world. But Son Gohan was buddy-buddy….

STOP!

Son Gohan. Son Goku. They have the same last name.

And Goku married the princess. If Chi-chi is the Princess, then that makes…

Gohan is a Prince!

She already made enemies with one of the three most powerful families on the planet after hers and the Briefs of course.

Oh and there's videos… this is gonna be good tomorrow. ANSWERS! Now who to tell?

Mt. Pazou

"Mom, we're home!"

"Now Goten!"

Gohan didn't have to register what was happened as he was bum rushed by a blur, and that's being kind to describe to what hit him.

"YOU'RE HOME! YOU'RE HOME!" A small child was busy bouncing on Gohan outside the Son residence. He was very excited that his older brother was home with his 'sister' and other 'brothers'.

Mirai got the same reception at Capsule Corp the moment they landed. It was funny to Gohan and Lime then. Mirai found funny now and Lime was seeing red from laughter when Trunks joined in on Gohan. Double bouncing trouble.

"Ok, ok. You both win." Gohan managed between bounces. "Glad to see you too squirt." Gohan got up with both boys hanging off his arms. Goten floated over to sit on Mirai's shoulders. Trunks climbed up and mirrored his twin's action on Gohan.

"Hey, Trunks, why are you here?"

"Yes, why are all of you here?" Chi-chi asked as she was followed by her husband and father in law.

"Well, we stopped by Capsule Corp to grab some books because Mirai and I want to head off to train." Gohan decided to tell the truth. When you're standing in the presence of frying pan wielding woman while you're poker face literally doesn't exist, telling the truth is in your best bet. Sometimes. Maybe. Hopefully. In all honesty, not even the Guardian of the Earth could sway Chi-chi on his best days.

Not mention his father and grandfather standing there.

"No! It's only been a week and already you want to train?! You should be focused on your studies and finding a girlfriend and giving your mother and father grandchildren!" Chi-chi pulled out her pan and everyone scattered, leaving Gohan standing there, paralyzed.

WHAM!

"MY SON!"

BAM!

"REFUSING TO STUDY SO HE CAN TRAIN!"

BAM!

"TO BECOME A BRUTE!"

BAM BAM!

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT!"

Videl perked her head up at the sound of a distant clang and faint scream of pain. The two sounds would find their way onto the evening news.

"Now, go grab Mirai and Lime and go do your homework! Then you will help me make dinner." With a tone of finality, Chi-chi turned and went back into the house.

Now, a normal human being would be very confused as to how that last comment could be a punishment but to a Saiyan it was torment. It simply meant this: we're making dinner, you can smell, but if an ounce of food makes it onto your fingers, on your nose, or in your mouth, you eat human sized portions for two months. A lesson, that Bardock learned the hard way and was defiantly followed by Vegeta. He got two months and the couch for a week. Not to say that Bulma can't cook, she can, but when the Saiyan wives want help from their beloved Saiyans, well, they got it. Plain and simple.

With Goten, Trunks, Goku and Bardock outside catching fish and tending to the gardens and fooling around, three teens were subjugated to Chi-chi's watchful eye. While she had known Lime a few years now, she was nowhere as close to Gohan as she is right now to Mirai. The sneak glances that they would give each other was all to evident: before summer break, these two were going to be mates. It was that simple. She caught a smirk on Gohan face. He must have noticed as well.

"So Gohan, how was school?"

Gohan visibly cringed. Memories of the day came flooding back. It wasn't a bad day but dealing with Videl wasn't fun at all.

"It was fine."  
"You're lying."

"Ok, it was fine then it got bothersome when we got to school."

"That Satan girl?"

"Yes. She just won't leave us alone. All she does is start at us and try to find out about our lives."

"Have you considered just telling her?"

"She 'demands' we tell her."

"Yeah mom" Lime started. After knowing Chi-chi for so long, Chi-chi has become her second mother. "She overheard a conversation about our weekend and was so surprised that Gohan came to see me. It was as if she had tried to place Gohan in some sort of category. And after gym, she started to ask me about what we fly because she found out that there were no flight paths at two in the morning from here to Satan City."

"And she followed us again, Aunt Chi." Mirai put in. "Gohan went to confront her about it while Lime and I left him behind."

Chi-chi raised an eyebrow.

"It was his idea!" Mirai paled. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of that pan. His head still hurt from when Gohan got drilled earlier.

"Oh. So Gohan wanted alone time with a girl? The very one that was bugging him so much? When do I see her?"

"MOM! It's not like that! I had to tell her to leave us alone. It's weird and creepy that she follows us home."

"You should just tell her. From what it sounds like, she's going to find out anyways."

"But why?"

"Because I'm your mother. Trust me." Chi-chi winked and turned for the kitchen. "Oh, Gohan, I still need you in the kitchen."

Darn.

Satan Mansion

"So let me get this straight? You found out that the legendary Son Goku married Princess Chi-chi Oxe. And since he and Gohan have the same last name, you think that they are related because of last name and that would make Gohan the crown Prince of the largest kingdom on the planet?" Erasa asked her best friend.

"That's about it." Videl decided to keep the fact that he might know how to do those light tricks from all the videos of the old martial arts tournaments, especially those featuring Goku.

"Wow! We know royalty! I wonder if he likes blondes."

Videl knew it hopeless that Erasa would stay focused on busting Gohan.

"Erasa! Focus! We have a supposed prince going to our school and all you can focus on is dating him!?"

"Well yeah. No. I like him for who he is. He's really funny and smart and cute too. He's still Gohan."

"No. He's shady and liar. Why didn't he tell us that he was royalty? Why didn't he tell us that his father is Son Goku!" Videl paused. "You know what this means? We can finally get into the palace. I'll force if I have to."

"Vi, I don't think that's a good idea. What if he wants to be left alone? What if he got no peace?"

"I don't care about his peace. You don't keep something this big to yourself and from me."

"I still think it's a bad idea Videl. What if you were in his shoes?"

"I'd be scared of me."

"But he isn't. Don't worry too much about it. He must have a good reason as to why your family has never been to the palace."

"Yeah. He better have a good one."

"Hey, did you ever find out who made those watches?"

That's what she got forgot to do.

Let's see:

Hercule spreads lies about defeating Cell.

Hercule ridicules dead father and those who have defended the earth.

His daughter is menace and is untrustworthy.

I count three good reasons. Anyone else?

* * *

Goku and Bardock next chapter, hopefully. I'm kinda winging it at this point. Anyways, I wrote this fairly quickly as a gift to all of you all who have favorited and are following not just this story but a couple others and me as well. It makes me feel good to know that people enjoy what I put out even though I take time with updating. Anyways... enjoy this possible preview of what's coming up.

"Hey Gohan!"

The demi-saiyan cringed at the sound of the voice. He slowly turned. "Yes, Videl?" It was time to go home and apparently she didn't get the memo. Lime and Mirai kept going, knowing full well what this could be about.

"I want to talk to you. You see, I know who you're father is and I know that you're the Prince of the Ox Kingdom."

Everything stopped.

Videl recalled the earlier chat she had with Mirai.

FLASHBACK

Videl waited just inside the boy's locker room door behind the splitting wall. She knew that the only one in there was Mirai himself. The things she did for answers. Her curiosity and tactics knew no bounds. I use curiosity lightly. She crept into the locker room looking for the purple haired teen. She could hear water running.

"I know you're there Videl. Apparently you have some way to justify creeping around the boys locker room, right? Unless being a perv is right up your alley?"

How in the blazes did he know where she was?

"Just stay there and don't move a centimeter more. What do you want that was so important that you sneak into the boys' locker room instead of just waiting?"

Shocked was beyond her now. More like getting angry.

"First off, I'm no perv."

"Says the girl in the boys locker room. But please, continue."

"I want to meet Bulma. It's obvious that you have. Maybe Gohan and possibly Lime. I'm the daughter of"

"No."

Back to being shocked.

"What?"

"No." The water stopped.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, no."

END FLASHBACK

She didn't get her point across from the get go but she still had this trump card. She had dirt on Gohan.

"I want to see the castle, if it exists. And the Ox Kingdom. And your dad. Maybe we could see who has the better fighting family of all time."

"No."

"Wait, you see, if you don't help me, word will spread."

"Go ahead. Spread it."

With that Gohan turned to catch up to his brother and sister.

* * *

So how was that? Good? Bad? Should I do more previews for this story or any others? Leave a comment.

Oh, before I forget. I found a map of the DBZ earth. And West City is west, i mean like way west of Satan City. If 439 East is 2-5 hours flight/drive from Satan City, then West City is at least 4 times that distance. And I've read some stories that have Gohan,, Videl and crew walking, WALKING to Capsule Corps. You see what's wrong here? So, I'm going to have to redo the Mirai comes to school bit simply because of that because the next chapter has Videl confronting him on it.

So yes that means that I took our earthly products and put them in the DBZ world simply because I don't like open top vehicles. I think that's it for this story.

So how were the two chapters? Good? Bad? In-between? Review, comment, fave and follow. Thanks to all my new favies and followers. Now if you could review as well, it would be perfect. *wink, wink, hint, hint, nudge, nudge, *whistle**

Gohan: Still five.

Right, sorry.

I hope you enjoyed. More soon.

Be safe. God Bless.


End file.
